


Shouyou's Firsts

by jitteryjots



Series: Shouyou’s Setters [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitteryjots/pseuds/jitteryjots
Summary: Kageyama confesses and Hinata spills some personal tea the morning after the Jackals-Adlers match.In which Kageyama was Hinata’s first love but Kenma, Akaashi, Oikawa, and Atsumu all had a shot at Hinata’s other firsts.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Shouyou’s Setters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777300
Comments: 15
Kudos: 215





	Shouyou's Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed. I just wanted some fluffy volleyball idiot Kageyama confessing and Shoyou having a type -pretty setters, that is.

The instant Hinata receives Kageyama’s first serve, Kageyama’s vision immediately sharpens, as if the world was slightly misaligned and someone tuned it into the right setting. The world with Hinata on a court was a sight he has not seen in nearly three years and he does not expect the intensity of the rush he feels as he sees the ball hit Hinata’s arms in a perfect receive. The moment Atsumu and Hinata recreate _their_ quick, something in Kageyama’s chest clicks into place and the air around him feels lighter. He knows he’s grinning and he hopes he doesn’t look too crazy. Yamaguchi and Yachi still message him occasionally to practice smiling.

The feeling was both unexpected but really, Kageyama should’ve seen it coming. This thing in his chest had been brewing since the latter half of their first year at Karasuno. The half-formed emotion awakens at the sight of Hinata and demands to be let out. He swallows it back in. He is playing a match, one that he’s been waiting for for years and years. Abstractions called love can wait after the game’s final whistle.

Strangely, Kageyama is not fearful at the monster in his chest. It’s a familiar friend whenever Hinata was near. Kageyama had nursed it since high school, carried it dormant for years while Hinata was away, letting it brew, never giving it form because what would it lead to was something he couldn’t fathom. He would wait for Hinata. And instinctively, he knew that tonight the wait would be over. He would face its challenge like a match to be enjoyed.

———

Kageyama couldn’t get Hinata alone for more than 30 seconds during the official party after the match, the after-party with Karasuno and their high school friends, and the _after-after party_ instigated by Bokuto-san and Atsumu-san _._

Still, Kageyama is filled with nostalgic joy at the sight of his Karasuno senpais and he willingly accepts all the jostling and the good-natured jokes, even at his expense. Hinata was tipsy and he would have to thank Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san for helping him get Hinata to his hotel room.

The tanned, orange-haired man whose hard work could be seen in the definition of his muscles clung to him like they were first years again and told him, “Stay.”

Kageyama would’ve gone out and fetched the moon if asked.

And so, he takes off Hinata’s shoes, socks, and suit jacket, and carries him to bed. The thing in his chest lurches more, like an earthquake spreading from his core to his bones, and he tucks Hinata in and couldn’t resist whispering, “Welcome home.” 

Some part of Kageyama chides himself for calling a place by his side Hinata’s home but it feels right. Kageyama had gone this far by following what feels right rather than thinking too much.

That night, he barely drank out of nervousness, because whatever happens, even if Hinata doesn’t feel the same, he knows he has to voice out his feelings. Not knowing what to do himself and not willing to separate from Hinata again so soon, Kageyama sits on the floor, lays his head on the foot on the bed and closes his eyes. Kageyama may be the King of the Court and volleyball may be his religion but his heart would always — _maybe silently and secretly —_ sing hymns and worship at the existence of this sunshine of a boy who changed his life.

———

Kageyama awakens at the feeling of fingers combing through his hair.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“It’s all right.”

Hinata was too close. His left hand was cupping a cheek and he was mere inches away fromKageyama’s face. “You still have a wrinkle on your forehead even when sleeping, Kageyama!” Hinata teases, laughing a little.

Kageyama splutters, torn between saying I love you, I always have, and shut the fuck up, you dumbass. Hinata giggles some more. Kageyama sees a slight flush on the other boy’s cheeks. He readies his heart. He has to say it today.

“Are you still drunk, dumbass?”

Hinata lies on his back and covers his eyes with his hands and says, “Not really. Head hurts a bit but not as bad as the time Heitor and Nice dragged me to Carnival.”

“Heitor?”

“My beach volleyball partner!”

Kageyama vaguely recalls a tall, dark man and a beautiful lady getting married before Hinata went home. He knows he’s blushing and he hopes Hinata can’t see but the thought of marriage and Hinata in one sentence is making his heart do tiny, excited jumps.

“You’re sober?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Hinata,” Kageyama starts, kneeling at the foot of the bed, and he suddenly feels like a 15-year old again. Screw his first Olympics. This is more nerve-wracking. “listen, I—“

“Kageyama, I--”

  
Kageyama refuses to be interrupted. He had wanted to say this for years!

“I love you!,” he blurts out, almost angrily in his panic. “You might not feel the same but I had to say it. Okay?!”

“Ha?” Hinata is sitting up now, too. Rumpled but cute in his disheveled suit. “I can’t believe it! I can’t believe you!”

Kageyama is bracing himself for the rejection. Fists tightly clenched on top of his ties. It will be heartbreaking. It will ruin his emotions for the next months but he’ll learn, he’ll get over it. He survived without Kazuyo-san. It will be difficult but maybe he can have a life without Hinata too.

“Gah, why now? You are so unfair! I was going to confess today! How dare you do it before me, Bakeyama?” Hinata clicks his tongue. “I’ve been waiting years until I finally beat you in a match to do it too…”

Hinata is still whining but a squiggly smile is forming on Kageyama’s face and he couldn’t resist egging the smaller man on, “I guess I win this one, dumbass Hinata."

“Hey!”

A pillow is promptly thrown on his face. The force sends him to the floor but it doesn’t matter. Hinata loves him back. The fluffiness in his chest feels better than his service aces in the World Cup.

Hinata peers at him from above and to get revenge, Kageyama grabs the other man’s foot, drags him to the floor with him, and goes for a soft, chaste kiss.

“So, we’re dating now?”

Hinata kisses him back. “That’s 1-1, Bakeyama. You’re not gonna beat me in kisses.”

—

Kageyama doesn’t remember how the conversation took this turn. Hinata ordered a ridiculous amount of food from room service and they were annihilating their breakfast when Hinata volunteered that he didn’t have much sexual experience except for a few physical encounters with Kenma, Akaashi-san, Oikawa-san, and Atsumu-san.

One daring fangirl stole a kiss on his cheek some months ago. That was the extent of Kageyama’s physical encounters with anyone else. You really don’t get to go to the Olympics at 19 by having a great social and sexual life, Kageyama thinks. Kageyama swallows and considers this new information.

“So, Kenma? Your sponsor?”

His tone is probably suggestive because Hinata points his chopsticks accusingly at Kageyama and whines.

“It’s not like that, Bakeyama! Back in the first Tokyo training camp. Kenma was gonna confess to Kuroo-san but he didn’t want to do it without kissing practice.”

Back in the first… Kageyama felt his head spin. That was nearly six years ago! 

“Well, Kuroo-san actually got to the confession first a few weeks later, I think.” Hinata adds.

The new information doesn’t really help. Kageyama can’t really remember much of the training camps, only thinking they were a stepping stone to getting better. He had no idea about the other players’…discreet encounters. Who else had possibly… Wait, this was a rabbit hole he’d rather not go down on unless it was the off-season —it’ll take too much headspace.

For now, Hinata mentioned more names. And more than Nekoma’s setter getting Hinata’s first kiss, hearing Atsumu-san’s and Oikawa-san’s names irritates him more.

“And Oikawa-san?”

“In Brazil. I was homesick, he was homesick. We made out a little in a bar and got each other off but he missed Iwaizumi-san really, I think.”

“And Atsumu-san?”

“Ahhh, he sucked me off once.”

“But you’re in the same team, isn’t that…weird.” Kageyama finishes lamely.

“Atsumu-san actually likes Kita-san! You know, their captain during our second year!”

“But he...?”

Hinata looks slightly abashed. “Well, Meian-san treated the team to drinks and Atsumu-san was throwing a pity party because he thinks he doesn’t have a chance with Kita-san and we were both kind of having post-game horniness? Apparently, he and Sakusa-san occasionally have this —”

Hinata makes an aborted gesture with his hands, “—fuck-hate relationship I guess?”

Is everyone in Japan’s volleyball scene fucking each other? Is Ushijima-san?

“Why was it you?”

“Sakusa-san wasn’t there and well… we were both drunk!”

“So you’re like, the substitute for the substitute that night?”

“Hey! You’re so mean, Meany-yama! We’re not even dating for three hours!”

“And, earlier, did you say Akaashi-san? As in Bokuto-san’s Akaashi-san?”

“Ah,” Hinata blushes at this. “I spent a few days in Tokyo before my flight to Rio, remember?”

Kageyama doesn’t really remember because he was scouted by the Adlers at that point and everything was so new and exciting and shameful as it was to admit, he kind of shut down the rest of the world in that hazy, exciting part of his life. He nods anyway. 

“It was Kuroo-san’s fault.”

First Kenma, now Akaashi-san. Kageyama makes a mental note to thoroughly trash the other man if they were ever on the opposite side of the court again, unlikely that may be.

“He said I’d be going to Brazil and having fun and sex and I should get _-I quote-_ my adopted owl parents to give me the talk because he was sure my crow parents didn’t. Bokuto-san took it seriously.”

Too seriously, clearly! “What,” Kageyama swallows, “happened?”

Hinata blushes deeper. “Akaashi-san did me. It was supposed to be just fingers but he was so so _so pretty_ , Kageyama. And well, one thing led to another and well, he also kind of reminded me a little of you and well,” Hinata rubs the back of his head. “I guess I like pretty setters because of you?”

Some part of Kageyama’s brain is thinking the last part was said to placate him and the jealousy that is rising in his chest. Well, it worked. And, Kageyama is aware that Akaashi-san _is_ indeed very pretty. They had enough training camps in Tokyo for him to notice Akaashi-san’s stupid pretty face and his nice tosses.

“Don’t tell anybody,” Hinata continues. “But I think Akaashi-san really likes being watched by Bokuto-san and I think it was their thing then. But I heard from Kei that they stopped after Akaashi-san graduated from university —“

“Tsukishima?” Kageyama is both impressed and horrified.

Hinata grins. “You know what Akaashi-san said about Kei?”

Kageyama shakes his head. He never, ever, wants to imagine that tall, asshole Tsukishima in bed with anyone. 

“He said that Tsukki is so pretty when he cries. Apparently the two of them and Kuroo-san teased Kei when we were first years —“

Kageyama can feel his soul starting to leave his body and his brain struggling to keep up. “I thought Kuroo-san and Kenma-san…”

“Well, it’s a long story.”

Kageyama feels a little disheartened at their conversation. But no matter, he worked hard for his volleyball career. He can work hard for Hinata too. “You’ll probably be disappointed with me. I just had my first kiss today but I promise I can get better and —“

“—but Tobio! Can I call you that?”

Kageyama nods. Hinata can call him anything. 

“This is my first everything with someone I love though —we’re the same!!!”

Hina — _Shoyou_ was beaming at him and he could feel his mouth forming into that squiggly smile. Maybe Kageyama was inexperienced but maybe Hinata doesn’t care. Maybe it doesn’t matter. It wasn’t like anyone else can compare to Hinata Shoyou anyway, not like he’d ever wanted anyone else.

 _I really love him,_ Tobio thinks as he kisses Shoyou’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
